Un dia diferente
by Vampiro00123
Summary: ONE SHOT: Un dia aburrido se puede convertir en un intenso dia, para que dos personas se acerquen mas... Pesimo sumary pero ya saben pasen y juzguen. Detalles de Cambios...


Un día diferente

Fic sin fines de lucro, simplemente para entretención de mis lectores xD así que no me demanden ¬¬

Si hoy era un día genial, simplemente genial, porque para Kinji Tohyama sería un día sin complicaciones!, la razón? Ni Aria, ni Shirayuki, ni Riko estarían para molestarlo, cada una por diferentes motivos, Aria por visitar a su madre, Shirayuki tenía obligaciones que cumplir en el templo, y Riko, pues Riko había salido a alguno de sus planes pues de ella llevaba 2 meses sin saber nada, aunque no podría estar seguro de que ella no estuviera, ya que, por costumbre aparecía en cualquier momento usando cualquiera de sus artimañas, pero siendo positivo debería relajarse por lo menos ese día si estaba decidido.

Kinji: Bien será mejor que aproveche mi día al máximo- Se puso ropa de civil, ya que siendo sábado no tendría que portar el uniforme, una chaqueta cefe, una camiseta de manga larga negra, entallada puesto que había bastante que no compraba ropa, y un pantalón cargo blanco junto con unas botas jeep cafés, claro todo a prueba de balas-bien todo list.., oh es cierto- enfundando su Barreta en su chaqueta, y guardando un par de cargadores, pues si algo había aprendido desde que había conocido a Aria era que en todo momento podía pasar algo inesperado-Bien a aprovechar el día mientras dure-viendo en su reloj de muñeca las 11:00 am-muy bien- asintió con la cabeza y con ese pensamiento salió de su tan querido "Hogar"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Una joven de cabello verde y audífonos grandes naranja de buen tamaño miraba por la ventana. Si efectivamente a Reki, aun pesar de todos los trabajos que había realizado estaba aburrida, el día de hoy era distinto ciertamente, la razón? Hoy no tenia ninguna Misión como "Butei", si bien le gustaba la soledad junto con su Lobo que había domesticado realmente a veces se aburría y fastidiaba.

Ella miro a su compañero/mascota como buscando la respuesta a cómo salir de su aburrimiento actual.

Reki: Que debería hacer?-pregunto con su típico tono neutro de voz

El animal por su parte levanto la cabeza mientras miraba a su nueva Ama, sin ningún reparo al notar lo aburrida que estaba.

Reki: Cierto no me responderás- acaricio la cabeza de el animal con suma delicadeza

El lobo de improviso se movió de donde estaba su ama, para tomar de el suelo junto a su cama su correa, y agitando fervientemente la cola se acerco de nuevo a su ama.

Reki-Ya veo, quieres salir a pasear verdad?-acariciando nuevamente la cabeza del animal, que movía aun más feliz la cola- Me parece bien, pero tendré que vestirme con algo diferente ya que mi uniforme esta mojado aun- dichas estas palabras se acerco su guardarropas, si bien era un mueble bastante grande al abrirlo ni 10% de su espacio estaba lleno.

De su guardarropa saco un short corto color beige y una blusa blanca de tirantes, se vistió y se puso unas botas cafés de piso, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada miro el reloj 11:00 am aun era temprano.

Reki: Vamos, y tomando la correa salió de su de su departamento.

En otra parte Kinji caminaba por la calle, sintiéndose como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía si, como una persona "Normal", embozo una sonrisa ligera que bien se sentía, pero no era tiempo para eso a donde iría era la gran pregunta? Muchos habían muchos sitios para elegir, el problema era realmente cuales visitar, se detuvo en un cruce de peatones, y miro su reloj, 11:30 am era temprano aun tendría tiempo para pensar así que cerró los ojos tratando de buscar la mejor opción.

Reki caminaba sin rumbo fijo simplemente siguiendo sus pies junto a su mascota que felizmente caminaba a su lado, ya estaba afuera se supondría que no estaría aburrida pero aun así, todo parecía lo mismo, cerró los ojos un momento, tenía la sensación de que algo sería interesante ese día pero parecía lo mismo de…

De improviso su mascota empezó a correr y debido a la fuerza ella literalmente era casi arrastrada por su mascota, hasta que bruscamente se detuvo haciéndola estamparse con algo o alguien…

"Reki, Reki, estas bien"- Ella oía una voz conocida pero, debido a el golpe aun estaba aturdida y con los ojos cerrados aun por lo cual no sabía de quien se trataba, después de unos 5 o 10 segundos lentamente abrió los ojos lentamente asimilando su entorno, frente o más bien debajo de ella se encontraba Kinji Tohyama, y por algún motivo lucia preocupado.

Kinji: Que alivio, creí que habías quedado inconsciente que alivio realmente - dijo Kinji- te encuentras bien?-ladeando la cabeza al ver lo cerca que se encontraban sintiendo un sonrojo leve, realmente no quería entrar en el modo "Histeria" al menos no ese día.

Reki: Si, me encuentro bien gracias –decía levantándose de encima de Kinji con su típica voz indiferente-Tu te encuentras bien?- dijo una vez que ambos se incorporaron nuevamente, mientras que el lobo descansaba sentado como observando la escena

Kinji: Si, gracias por preguntar-Dijo con una sonrisa ligera- aun que no esperaba encontrarme con alguien hoy-con una ligera risita, realmente no esperaba encontrarse a nadie, pero le alegraba que fuese ella, ya que no convivían mucho.

Reki: Si te molesta mi presencia será mejor que me valla- ella dio media vuelta, por alguna razón se había molestado, si realmente se sentía molesta aunque no tenía nada que justificase eso.

Kinji: N-no no me molesta, realmente no esperaba ver a nadie hoy pero me alegra que fueses tu-decía rápidamente, no quería hacer que ella se sintiera mal y aunque no lo pareciera, creía ver o imaginaba que ella estaba molesta, claro que era una posibilidad muy pequeña de que tuviese razón pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, así que la tomo suavemente de el hombro-Lo siento creo que no pensé antes de hablar-realmente estaba pidiendo disculpas muy fácilmente pero su instinto, más bien su intuición le decía que lo hiciera, no el "Modo Histeria"

Reki no sabía qué hacer su molestia se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado, y aunque se iba marchar del lugar al sentir la mano de Kinji en su hombro, no pudo mover ni un musculo, definitivamente eso era extraño.

Kinji: M-me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer hoy?- mentalmente se golpeo la frente, obviamente ella una rango S y la mejor sniper de Japón probablemente estaría atareada hasta el cuello, además a que había venido la pregunta?

Reki se volteo para verlo realmente parecía arrepentido por sus palabras, pero en cuanto ella iba a responder el realizo su pregunta "M-me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer hoy?", ella no sabía que responder realmente la había agarrado con la guardia baja

Reki: Yo – no sabía que decir realmente no sabía qué..-estoy libre hoy –Realmente no sabía porque respondió ni porque sentía un poco mas de calor al responder pero por lo menos estaba siendo sincera.

Kinji: Que bien, hoy me acompañarías a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?, digo si no te incomoda- Se sentía tenso se había alivio al oír su respuesta, pero se tenso al hacer la pregunta, vamos no era normal que hablara antes de pensar lo que diría pero hoy le estaba pasando bastante en presencia de Reki

Reki: Me agrada la idea- decía con su tono neutro de voz, pero el corazón le estaba latiendo fuertemente, si era algo apartada, seria y hasta antisocial pero, la idea de ir a dar una vuelta con Kinji, no le disgustaba en absoluto, realmente quería ir, un misterio mas para el día pensó.

El semáforo ahora indicaba que se podía pasar.

Kinji: Pues vamos?-dijo el embozando una sonrisa, estaba feliz muy feliz, la razón? Desconocida pero le gustaba la idea de que iría con ella, simplemente era eso.

Reki: Te sigo-tomando nuevamente la correa de el lobo, que seguía viéndolos expectante

Kinji: Muy bien- empezó a caminar y a su lado Reki lo seguía junto con su imponente lobo muy tranquilo, de pronto una idea buena apareció en su mente, porque no ir al parque? Así no habría problemas con su mascota de que no la dejasen pasar además de que hacía bastante que no iba allí.

El trayecto fue silencioso hasta que ambos llegaron a el parque.

Kinji: Deberías dejarlo correr un rato-acariciando la cabeza de el lobo que lo miraba feliz mientras agitaba su cola- eso le hará bien, verdad amigo?

Reki: Esta bien- Dicho esto ella se inclino ligeramente y le quito la correa, en cuanto se oyó el click* de el seguro el lobo salió disparado a correr, el impulso fue lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarla hacia atrás, pero antes de caer, Kinji la abrazo y detuvo su caída.

Kinji: Falto poco- Suspiro aliviado realmente había faltado poco y no le gustaba para nada la idea de que ella se lastimara y menos por una de sus ideas, se sentía bien, muy bien abrazarla era delicada muy delicada casi como una flor que… esperen un momento la estaba abrazando!

Reki sentía calor, un calor agradable emanando del cuerpo de Kinji, le agradaba estar así, y mucho era la primera vez que sentía esa clase calor, reconfortante, relajante y…

Kinji: Ah-soltándola-lo siento espero que no te haya incomodado-decía nervioso rascándose la nuca, le hubiera gustado estar así, pero sabía que probablemente no le agradaría a ella o al menos eso pensaba y no quería que ella se enojase.

Reki: No me incomodaste- Reki se sintió frustrada cosa que se noto un poco en su voz, le había agradado el _abrazo_ que le había dado para que no se cayera, y quería mas…

Ahora se había formado un silencio incomodo, muy incomodo.

Kinji: Este…-Mirando alrededor con nerviosismo- Te gustaría que caminemos un rato?-Esperaba así romper ese silencio incomodo

Reki simplemente asintió con la cabeza y con su típica expresión neutra, seguía sintiéndose frustrada, pero no lo demostraría…

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio, paso un buen rato sin que ambos dijeran nada, hasta que..

Grrrrrr, el sonido de el estomago de Kinji gruño fuertemente

Kinji: L-lo lo siento, creo que tengo hambre-reviso su reloj de muñeca 4:40 pm, ya era hora de comer y desde hace bastante- rascándose la nuca qué pensaría ella?

Grrrr otro gruñido sonó pero no venía de el estomago de Kinji si no de…

Reki: Creo que también tengo hambre-mirando hacia el piso, no sabía la razón, el porqué ni le encontraba la lógica simplemente miraba hacia el suelo y sentía su rostro caliente.

Kinji: Espera un momento-y salió corriendo, no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido seria mejor buscar algo para que comieran.

Reki simplemente se sentó en una banca cercana, ese día ya no era aburrido había estado conviviendo con Kinji todo el día, era divertido, sincero además de… en qué diablos estaba pensando?, Reki sacudió su cabeza un poco para despejarse, definitivamente ese día era raro pero era eso lo "interesante"

Kinji regresaba corriendo hasta que llego hasta donde estaba Reki

Kinji: Ah ah ah, perdón por la demora- Sosteniendo una bolsa en la mano- espero que no te moleste comer Hot-dogs-decía rascándose la nuca con la mano libre

Reki: No hay ningún problema-Se movió un poco y palmeo el lugar que estaba junto a ella, indicándole a Kinji que se sentase.

Kinji: Gracias- dicho esto se sentó y ofreció un Hot-dog a Reki, y asi ambos empezaron a comer en silencio.

El silencio reinaba nuevamente, claro que era de esperarse, ya que ambos estaban comiendo, pero aun así….

Kinji: Esta rico?- Pregunto disimuladamente, a el le gustaban los Hot-dog´s de ese parque pero, Probablemente Reki era más selectiva con su comida, y pues ella tal vez no le agradaría-Si quieres podemos buscar otra…

Reki: Esta muy rico…-Verdaderamente estaba rico, una o 2 veces había comido Hot-dog´s de ese parque, pero no le habían gustado tanto como en ese momento, era un momento agradable, no sentía ese aburrimiento de la mañana, definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo, y si bien estaba frustrada por que quería mas de ese abrazo, no lo diría-muchas gracias por la comida

Ella se levanto de la banca en donde ambos estaban sentados y deposito su basura en el contenedor de basura inorgánica, y regreso a su asiento.

Kinji: De nada- también se levanto y repitió la acción de Reki, sentándose nuevamente-que bueno que te gusto- embozando una gran sonrisa

Reki únicamente asintió con la cabeza, no tenia palabras, le estaba sonriendo, de manera tan honesta, cálida, y sincera, que sin sentirlo una sonrisa tiro de sus labios, y un leve muy carmín se hizo presente en sus mejillas, se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien, una especie de calor muy reconfortante recorría su estomago y todo su cuerpo, no tenía una respuesta a ello pero "No me importa, en este momento" afirmo mentalmente poniendo su atención al joven que sonreía aun más ampliamente.

Kinji estaba idiotizado, si era la palabra indicada para cómo se encontraba, no esperaba semejante escena, y mentalmente prometió "Guardare esta imagen el resto de mi vida…", ella la chica que todos veían inexpresiva, fría, calculadora, distante, en este momento se veía distinta, y por mucho podría asegurar que era lo más bello de este planeta, esa sonrisa adornando sus labios, y ese leve color carmín en sus mejillas, querría decirle en ese momento algo lindo pero las palabras no le salían, asi que lo único que podía hacer era sonreír mas, y disfrutar tan bello momento…

Ambos se quedaron asi unos momentos, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, de repente una fuerza invisible los iba acercando, mas y mas, lentamente, Reki por un segundo vio los labios de Kinji, y relamió sus labios "Como se sentirán…", kinji vio como Reki se había relamido los labios, y eso por mucho era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida, sentía su corazón acelerado como un carro de carreras.

Ambos se acercaban mas y mas Reki sintió la respiración de Kinji cerca de ella, sentía que cada bello de la piel se le erizaba, y lentamente cerró los ojos, no podía pensar su lógica, su mente estaba ida, solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaba, ese aroma tan masculino, su respiración, lo cerca que estaba, Kinji estaba en una situación similar la no podía dejar de acercarse lentamente hacia esos labios tan carnosos, era irresistible no podría parar aunque quisiera, y no quería, vio que ella cerró los ojos esperando al parecer el momento así que el también los cerro y corto la distancia…

A simple vista fue solo un roce de labios, pero para ellos se sentía como una descarga de 1200000 volteos en su cuerpo, lentamente Kinji tomo su barbilla y inicio un beso lento, para el era la mejor sensación que había experimentado, sus labios eran dulces, delicados y carnosos, no podría detenerse era imposible, su mente se había tomado unas vacaciones y su cerebro lo único que podía captar era aquella sensación tan estremecedora y estupefaciente

Reki al sentir el contacto de los labios de kinji había sentido como un escalofrió pasaba por su columna, era deliciosa esa sensación, y era lenta, desfrutaba el sabor de los labios de Kinji, pero pronto sentía la necesidad de mas, así que intensifico el beso, puso sus manos en los hombros de Kinji y se acerco mas, necesitaba más y definitivamente lo conseguiría.

Kinji sintió como el beso que había estado disfrutando hasta ese momento tomaba un nuevo rumbo mas rápido y exigente, de momento se había sorprendido, pero poco le importo, la tomo de la barbilla mas firmemente y mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Reki, ella soltó un muy leve gemido ahogado con su boca, ese sonido era adictivo era como "Celestial", así que repitió la acción, pero antes de que otro gemido leve saliera de su boca metió su lengua encontrando así un dulce néctar aun mas delicioso.

Reki había sentido la primera mordida, y no pudo controla ese gemido, era demasiado gratificante y nueva la situación pero quería mas, lo necesitaba, y cuando repitió la acción de morder su labio se sentía en otro plano, de repente sintió la lengua de Kinji con su lengua, era una sensación tan gratificante adictiva y sumamente deliciosa, ella también quería tener el control, así que enredo sus dedos en el cabello de kinji, entregándose aun mas a ese beso.

Y asi empezó una batalla de lenguas tratando de tener el control, pasados unos 5 minutos, ambos se separaron buscando aire, y respirando agitadamente.

Kinji la miro, respiraba agitadamente, su pecho suba y bajaba en su afán de recuperar el aire perdido, estaba sonrojada, y su labio inferior estaba levemente hinchado, diablos eso era nuevo pero no le importaba, quería repetirlo un cuanto tuviera oportunidad…

Reki lo miraba, el respiraba agitado, su cara mostraba un claro sonrojo, ella noto como su labio inferior se sentía caliente al igual que su cara, nada igualaba ese sabor y esa sensación, se volvió a lamer los labios, quería mas…

Ambos como depredadores, se lanzaron en busca de más, pero, en ese instante un gran lobo salto cayendo en medio de ambos, regresándolos a la realidad

Asi paso un rato ninguno dijo palabra, simplemente se daban miradas fugases.

Kinji: "Diablos, en mi vida había besado a una chica de esta manera, pero sin duda es la mejor sensación de el mundo!, solo espero que no este molesta"- pensó y dio un suspiro

Reki: "Eso fue, increíble"- oyó es suspiro de Kinji- "Quiero …"

Así cayó la noche con ambos allí sentados en completo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo cada quien por sus motivos, hasta el momento en que encendiendo los faroles del parque…

Reki: Ach-Estornudo

Kinji se levanto y se quito su chaqueta

Kinji: Toma- entregándosela a Reki- puedes pescar un resfriado

Reki: Gracias- dijo nuevamente con su tono inexpresivo, y tomando la chaqueta para colocársela, una vez puesta se abrazo a si misma tratando de entrar en calor, volteo hacia el suelo allí se hallaba su "Mascota" tranquilamente cual perro domestico, lo miro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, "Es Reconfortante" pensó abrazándose mas a la chaqueta de Kinji, hasta que la voz de Kinji la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

Kinji: Que buen trabajo has hecho al domesticarlo- y con su mano toco la cabeza de el animal, acariciándolo lentamente- cualquiera pensaría que es imposible domar un animal así….

Reki: No lo domestique, ni lo entrene, simplemente lo entiendo-esa afirmación era mas para ella que para Kinji, pues si bien ella se había comprometido a entrenarlo, había demostrado que no lo necesitaba, y se había vuelto su compañero inseparable

Kinji: Ya veo…-miro al cielo donde la luna se veía tan hermosa, y las estrellas empezaban a decorar el firmamento nocturno- Que noche tan bella- decía embozando una sonrisa

Reki: Si…- Mirando igualmente el cielo, pocas veces en esa ciudad uno podría contemplar semejante espectáculo- Creo que es hora de que me valla- dijo levantándose y poniendo nuevamente la correa a su mascota

Kinji: Entonces te llevare a tu casa, no seria bueno que una señorita ande sola en la noche- dándole un guiño dijo sonriendo, pocas veces se había divertido tanto aun cuando con aria no sabia que esperar del día a día y se hubiese divertido, esto era completamente diferente, además de que no quería dejarla ir sola, aunque fuese una Butei rango S y tuviese una mascota tan grande y temible, para el en esos momento era una simple jovencita demasiado atractiva y su "Perro" y no podría dejarla ir así.

Reki no objeto simplemente asintió con la cabeza, asi ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al hogar de Reki…

Pasaron los minutos, y llegaron a la entrada de el departamento de Reki…

Reki: Gracias por acompañarme- dijo ella, y se empezó a quitar la chaqueta mas kinji la detuvo

Kinji: Mejor quédatela, para que no te enfríes- Kinji vio como sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un muy leve tono carmín- Gracias por acompañarme hoy

Reki: De nada –ella se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, mas sin querer Kinji giro un poco y el beso termino en sus labios, el sin pensarlo automáticamente respondió, fue un beso corto, ya que su "Mascota" empezó a rascar la puerta con intención de entrar.

Kinji: S será mejor que me valla-decía sonrojado

Reki: Si… - sus mejillas ahora tenían más acentuado el carmín, y sus ojos brillaban con emoción

Así Kinji partió en dirección a su departamento

Reki simplemente entro junto con su peludo compañero, y se arrojo inmediatamente a la cama, disfrutando del calor en su cuerpo tan ajeno a como siempre se sentía, y aspirando el aroma de la chaqueta "Definitivamente hoy fue algo nuevo, me gusto", "Espero que pase de nuevo, y pronto" y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Kinji llego a su departamento, todo en completo silencio, pero no le importaba se sentía feliz muy feliz, salió al balcón y miro nuevamente el cielo tenía que repetir lo que acababa de pasar y tendría que ser pronto, después de todo, mañana era domingo verdad? Y con eso embozo una sonrisa dispuesto a quedar con ella el día siguiente.

=FIN=

De la nada sale el loco autor de este Fan Fictión….

Vampiro: Si les gusto déjenme un Review, si no también ya saben que escucho opiniones, criticas y sugerencias de todo tipo .

Vampiro: Para los que esperan la actualización de Cambios: Ya tengo el cap solo que necesito refinarlo pues todo se me junto, y aproveche este Fic que hace tiempo tenia, lo puli y detalle tratando de que no quedase simple y lo logre también utilice este tiempo para:

Mejorar un poco mi estilo de escritura para otros futuros fics

Darme tiempo para corregir algunas cosas que no cuadraban en el cap que subiré próximamente la semana que viene si todo sale bien.

Despejarme un poco de tanta cosa que me ah pasado ultimada mente

Así que les agradezco la espera, así que como siempre…

Gracias por leer

Hace una reverencia y al igual como llego desaparece…


End file.
